


Read My Lips (then put yours on mine)

by AceMoppet



Category: Youtube Reacts, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: As the story updates, Fluff, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, Like, Loads of it, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Yuuri blinked. “So we have to kiss for ten minutes?”“Yes, that's correct.”Or:Yuuri and Victor do the 10 minute Kiss Challenge





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first part of Read My Lips! The inspiration came from this lovely video: 
> 
>  
> 
> [ The Fine Bros YouTube Couple Reacts: 10 Minute Kiss Challenge!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOZHuFsuh_o)
> 
>  
> 
> So the premise is: Yuuri and Victor get invited to this YouTube channel, the Fine Bros YouTube Reacts channel and have to do the 10 minute Kiss Challenge. Are they up to the challenge (spoiler alert: they are!)?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and please let me know any quick fixes. Ciao!

Yuuri blinked. “So we have to kiss for ten minutes?”

 

“Yes, that's correct.”

 

“Huh,” they said, before turning to look at Victor. Victor, whose precious little ears were blushing like they always did when he was embarrassed or thinking about Yuuri. Victor, who turned to them with sparkling eyes and a lovely smile that was as lovely as his own heart. Victor, who took one of their hands in his own under the table and drew soothing circles in their palm with his thumb, his own quiet way of saying _we don’t have to if you don’t want to._

 

And that settled it.

 

“Scooch your chair back a bit for me, lovely?”

 

Now it was Victor’s turn to blink. “Eh?”

 

“If I’m going to kiss you for ten minutes,” Yuuri said, standing up and taking their jacket off, “then I want us to be…”

 

They plopped onto Victor’s lap. “Comfortable.”

 

Victor gulped, eyes wide with shock. “Um…”

 

Yuuri grinned and leaned in closer. “What do you think, Vitya?” they whispered sweetly, just low enough for the cameras not to hear. This close, they could see the way the blood rose to Victor’s face, could see it spreading down his neck in a path Yuuri was tempted to follow with their lips. This close, they could hear how Victor’s breath hitched in his throat, could hear the rasp of his tongue dragging across his lips as he nodded ever so softly.

 

“Okay,” Yuuri whispered before quickly kissing the tip of his nose and pulling back. “Shall we start then?”

 

The brothers seemed surprised; one of them even jumped a little in his chair. “Um, sure,” he said.

 

“Please keep it PG-13ish if you can?” The other asked, laughing nervously.

 

Yuuri smiled. “Of course.”

 

Then they turned back to Victor. “Ready Vitya?”

 

Victor had recovered by now, and he raised his hand to caress Yuuri’s cheek. “Always, my Yuuri.” And _dear God,_ Yuuri was two seconds away from crying on camera. _Again._

 

“Ok,” they said, trying valiantly to keep their voice from shaking. They took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

 

“The time starts in 3,”

 

_Victor’s eyes are so blue-_

 

“2,”

 

_God I love him-_

 

“1 and,”

 

_I’m so glad I get to kiss him-_

 

“Go!”

 

_Smooch~_

 


	2. The First Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri is a sucker for their husband, and they really want to make out. #ControlYourThirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand here's another chapter! As always, please comment or leave a kudos if you so wish! Also, look forward to some new work coming from my end in the lovely month of June! I'm participating in the Victuuri Reverse Bang so... *jazz hands*
> 
> Don't hesitate to correct on me a careless mistake if I left one!

Victor’s lips were really soft.

 

Yuuri had noticed this from the beginning when they’d first started kissing each other all those years ago. They were always coated with a sweet lip balm that drove Yuuri crazy with the need to lick and bite it all off of him. Unlike Yuuri, he made sure to moisturize his lips everyday, hence the maddening softness that drove Yuuri wild.

 

Even now, Yuuri was sorely tempted to forget about the rest of the world and just make out with Victor, brothers with cameras be damned. But no, they were sadly constrained by propriety.  _ Sigh. _

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Victor said, words slightly distorted by the fact that Yuuri’s lips were currently smushed against them.

 

“I really want to make out with you right now,” Yuuri sighed. Their hands came up to settle around Victor’s neck, and they started to play with the strands of hair that fell over his nape.

 

Even though their vision was restricted, Yuuri could see the way Victor’s cheeks darkened. “Yuuuuuuri,” he whined, lips still firmly pressed against Yuuri’s. “You can't just say things like that! Have some mercy on your poor husband!”

 

“I would, but he's too cute to leave unkissed.”

 

Victor made a garbled, embarrassed sound in the back of his throat and pulled Yuuri closer, blunt nails scratching softly at the back of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri giggled at the ticklish sensation and sighed into the kiss, eyes falling shut with a sense of pure, utter bliss.

 

There was no talking for at least ten seconds as they smacked in peace, and then…

 

“Yuuri, I think your hair is poking my eye.”

 

Yuuri snorted. “What do you think your hair does whenever we make out?” 

 

“Yuuuuuuri,” Victor whined, trying to pout as well. 

 

“Victor, stop pouting,” Yuuri said, trying very,  _ very  _ hard not to laugh. “It makes it harder to kiss you.”

 

All of Yuuri’s work in reining in their laughter went nearly undone as Victor reclaimed his pout so fast Yuuri nearly got whiplash. “But really, Yuuri,  _ please?” _

 

And well, let it be known that Yuuri was a sucker for Victor’s begging (though really, they didn’t mind much). “Oh Vitya,” Yuuri sighed, before gingerly placing their hand between their faces to smooth back their hair. “Better?”

 

Victor hummed pleasantly. “Thank you darling.”

 

“No problem sweet pea.”


End file.
